Morals Lost
by damn-aesthetic
Summary: One is a Detective, and the other is a Thief. Their love wasn't meant to be, but then again, these two aren't your regular pair.. I can't believe I wrote this T-T' Seme!Shinichi, Uke!Kaito, Lemon!


**Morals Lost**

 _"Sh-Shinichi!"_

Gasping for air, Kaito's arms flailed until he was able to grasp Shinichi's very mused hair.

Smirking around Kaito, Shinichi hummed and began to bob his head around Kaito's member, licking around the head and teething on the shaft.

Bucking his hips wildly, Kaito tossed his head back and positively _screamed_ as he came. Swallowing eagerly, Shinichi sucked Kaito dry, coming off with a wet pop.

Climbing up Kaito's body, Shinichi kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue into Kaito's awaiting mouth. Not even bothering for dominance, Kaito let Shinichi take over, letting him totally and completely dominate his tongue with his own, mesmerizing his hot, wet mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Kaito pulled Shinichi tight against his body, grabbing the base of his neck to try to get insanely closer. After some hot moments, they broke off the kiss as they were both panting heavily, gasping for air.

Looking up at Shinichi with weary but content eyes, Kaito's eyes softened and he sat up and kissed Shinichi for only a short minute. It wasn't harsh and needy like before. No, this time it was a chaste brushing of the lips. Breaking apart, Shinichi gave him a raised eyebrow that somehow conveyed that was that for?'.

Laying once again on his back, Kaito hummed in contentment and grinned up at Shinichi.

"Alright, Shin-Chan. I'm ready."

Spreading his legs, Kaito then wrapped them around Shinichi's middle and pulled him forward until their faces were only centimeters away.

Eyes widening,Shinichi gaped and looked down towards their members, only to look back at Kaito in shock.

"Kaito, are you sure? We've never..." Shinichi mumbled on, rambling incoherent words.

Snickering at his beloved's reaction, Kaito raised his hand to cup Shinichi's cheek gently, which got Shinichi's attention.

"Look, Shin-Chan. It's fine, I'm fine, you're fine. I'm ready for this, and I can tell that you need it."

After saying so, Kaito glanced down at Shinichi's proud erection, which was pressing against his opening.

Blushing furiously, Shinichi looked toward the wall above Kaito, unable to not look Kaito in the eye quite yet.

"Kaito, are you sure? We've never-"

Shinichi was cut off with a gasp as Kaito's legs pushed against Shinichi's lower back; causing Shinichi to thrust all the way into Kaito. Falling onto his elbows, Shinichi moaned in pleasure.

Being that there was no preparation involved, Kaito was unbelievably tight, what with his inner walls clenching around Shinichi's member.

"Mmm.. Shinichi, you're _so big_ ~!" Kaito moaned, wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck.

Flicking Kaito in the nose, Shinichi steeled himself as to let Kaito adjust around him.

"Kaito, I was being serious. We've never done this before, and now you've just _impaled yourself on my dick._ " Shinichi grumbled, but was smiling softly down at his moonlight thief.

"Well, I just thought that we were going to slow~! I mean really, we've been together for four years now? And such language~! I didn't know the word dick and impaled would ever sound as sexy as it did coming from your mouth~! What other things can your mouth-"

Kaito was cut off as Shinichi pulled back and plunged deep into Kaito harshly.

"AWW SHIT, _SHINICHI!_ " Kaito screamed in a ix of pleasure and pain.

Grinning in response, Shinichi moved back until all that was inside Kaito was the tip, and sharply thrust in again in the same spot.

" _Shin~i~chi~!"_

Setting a steady, fast-paced rhythm, Shinichi continued thrusting into Kaito, moving his hands down to Kaito's weeping erection; pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Whimpering in pleasure, Kaito bucked his hips up when Shinichi would plunge in, throwing his head side to side. Rapidly moving his hands to Shinichi's head, bringing him into a forceful kiss Shinichi was all to eager to join.

As Kaito kissed him hungrily, Shinichi started going faster, feeling himself nearing his climax.

Having not expected this change, Kaito screamed as Shinichi pounded into his prostate at an almost inhuman speed and force.

Not being able to handle all of the pleasure, Kaito arched off the bed and came with a loud moan, his seed spilling all over Shinichi's stomach.

 _"Shinichi!"_

Grunting Kaito's name in response, Shinichi came deep within Kaito. Barely catching himself, Shinichi rested on top of Kaito, resting his elbows by Kaito's head.

Moving to pull out of Kaito, Shinichi was stopped by a gentle hand pressed against his lower back.

Looking down at Kaito in confusion, Shinichi yelped when their positions were suddenly changed; with Kaito straddling him Shinichi still inside of him.

Looking curiously at Kaito, Kaito only replied with a bashful smile and layed flat against Shinichi's chest, still not bothering to remove Shinichi from inside of him.

Snuggling inside Shinichi's neck, Kaito let out a low moan as Shinichi's member moved his sensitive entrance.

"Shinichi~! Stop being so sexy~! You're making me want another round~!" Kaito mumbled into Shinichi's shoulder junction.

Smiling softly in response, Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito an kissed his cheek.

"Well, then. We're going to have to go to sleep then, hmm?" Shinichi whispered into Kaito's ear.

Feeling more hen seeing Kaito smile, Kaito laughed and nodded and wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck once again.

"Okay, but I'm not getting off of you or _you~_!" Kaito sleepily sang, eyes dropping.

Shaking his head in mock annoyance, Shinichi nodded and pulled a blanket over them and closed his eyes, already feeling Kaito's breathing even out into a sleeping slumber.

 _'That wasn't so bad... I love you, Kaito..'_

Finally, sleep took over Shinichi as well, the night's moon shining through their bedroom window, illuminating the moonlight thief himself, and his beloved detective.

 **A/N:**

 **I just wanted to say... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINICHI~! *Fangirls***  
 **Okay, this is the first... _graphic_ scene I've ever written, so please no _hate_. I be only a gentle soul who loves yaoi~!**  
 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I will hopefully be updating soon... But I have a life~!**  
 ** _Hope you enjoy this, my loves~!_**  
 ** _Review, Darlings~! Dudes~!_**  
 ** _See you next illusion~!_**


End file.
